Karma
by ktiibanh
Summary: Lily Evans discovers the merits of Karma, when she accidentally berates a boy. But with Karma, what comes around goes around and she soon finds out that with James Potter by her side she would be able to tackle Karma.


Lily Evans was going to die. She was going to die a horrible, painful and disastrous death. And it was all because of James Potter. He had once infuriated her to the brink of insanity but now he was perfect, he hadn't messed up one single thing during their first few months of 7-th year. And to top it all off, they were friends. Yes, the world can now die a peaceful death. Lily Evans and James Potter were friends-yes-that's-right-friends-who-talked-and-laughed-and-had-fun-those-kind-of-friends. But now Lily was going to die a painful death and all because of Karma and James Potter.

It all started out with Lily being asked to Hogsmeade by Amos Diggory. He was a nice boy who happened to be in the same year however a Hufflepuff, but Lily had been waiting and dying for a lonely trip to Hogsmeade with her friends. He had approached her a week before the fateful trip in the library, where Lily sat trying to figure out the woes of Transfiguration.

"Lily," Amos said, startling Lily who was in deep concentration. He smiled and waved shyly. Lily nodded and smiled weakly back. "Yes Amos," Lily replied curtly.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me next week, I mean if you aren't going with anyone else," He said quickly, going a slight tint of red.

Lily comprehended it for a second; she was being asked out on a date. This was a rare occasion for Lily Evans, who although was very pretty was hardly ever asked out to Hogsmeade weekends unless it was James Potter. She really did not want to go to Hogsmeade with Amos, but she couldn't possibly be rude and say no. Lily Evans pondered this thought for a few more minutes, and answered back to Amos.

"Look Amos, could you give me some time to think about it? I've been trying to do these stupid Transfiguration questions for the past 30 minutes and it's really hurting my head. So I'm definitely not in the right state of mind right now, so is it alright if I just get back to you soon?" Lily asked.

Amos Diggory nodded slowly and uttered a quick "Sure thing" and scurried off. Lily did like Amos, he was the epitome of a nice boy but he didn't make her heart race or her stomach flutter with butterflies and the mere thought of him snogging her did not make her anxious. It made her feel bland and normal. She reasoned with herself some more and began to work on her questions, ignoring the sniggering sounds of a certain male and female in the corner.

"James you are so bad!" said a flirtatious voice.

"I try not to be really," replied James Potter.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" she asked with a pleading voice.

"Tessa, I would love to but the I've promised the boys I'd hang with them," James replied coolly.

"Can't you ditch them this once? I mean surely they aren't going to care if you're a few minutes away from them," she replied once again in a tone dripping with desperation.

"Sorry, next time" he replied. Lily heard Tessa sigh and walk off, James stood up and advanced towards the red head sitting with her head slightly tilted upwards, a position for eavesdropping.

Lily heard muffled footsteps progressing towards her; quickly she focused on her textbook laid in front of her and began to feign concentration.

"So you heard that then Lily?" James asked, sitting down on the empty chair beside her. His messy mop of black hair looked even messier today, as if he had intentionally mussed his hair before talking to her. His glasses as always sat crookedly on his face, and his hazel eyes had a certain spark to them. Lily sighed, "It's not my fault she was whining so loudly,"

He laughed and reached her parchment, Lily quickly began to reach for it back but he pulled it upwards. "Looks like you're having a hard time with Transfiguration," James said.

Lily sighed loudly, "I just can't seem to get it into my head, and it's so tedious and stupid!" she said frustratingly, whilst flinging her arms in the air as a sign of defeat. James laughed again, his hazel eyes beaming with delight as if seeing her angry excited his soul.

"It's not funny, James! I'm going to fail..." Lily said her face in her hands. She felt a pair of calloused fingers prying her hands from her face; she slowly moved her head to face James. His hazel eyes held her emerald green eyes, with curiosity and amazement. "You're not going to fail Transfiguration, not if I can help it," James said in a sincere tone. Lily peered back with wonderment, her stomach began to flutter, her heart raced and his face was so close to hers she could almost snog him senseless.

"And how are you going to help me, James Potter?" Lily asked slightly tilting her head.

"You can call me, James Potter tutor to Lily Evans from now on," He winked.

Lily laughed out loud, "You're going to be my tutor? You're not serious, are you? I mean I know you've got better grades than me in Transfiguration but you'd just be wasting your time helping me!"

"Any time spent with you, is never wasted," He replied easily. "We'll start right now, come on tell me what you need help with. You might find that I'm very much helpful," He said with a goofy smile.

Lily smiled back and nodded, she began to show James the pages she had doggy eared for asking Marlene when she returned back to the Common Room. That afternoon was spent in utter contentment, they progressed through the homework questions easily and Lily soon found that James Potter was probably the best tutor she had ever had. He knew his Transfiguration and he definitely knew how to make her smile, her stomach had collected enough butterflies by the end of the lesson than the amount in a butterfly sanctuary, her heart had raced so fast and had urged her on so many times to just grab James Potter and snog him thoroughly. That evening as she returned back to the Common Room with James by her side, she felt sublimely happy with life. Until a certain Amos Diggory came waltzing into the picture perfect world Lily had built in that instant.

"Lily! Have you made up your mind yet?" He asked annoyingly. Lily shook her head, "Sorry Amos, but I was busy with Transfiguration like I told you before,"

"Oh okay, well make sure you tell me when you've made up your mind!" Amos said quickly and dashed away.

Lily remotely forgot that James had been standing there next to her, when he cleared his throat she jumped. "Sorry, Amos asked me to Hogsmeade in the Library just before you came and I haven't answered him back yet," Lily said. James nodded slowly and smirked, "Are you going to say yes?"

"I – I... wasn't thinking of it. I really wanted to spend some time with Marlene and Dorcas, you know just the girls," Lily said shrugging and smiling to herself. Lily wondered if James was going to ask her to Hogsmeade since he hadn't asked her since school started, and as a matter of fact he hadn't asked her since 6 – th year. Lily threw these thoughts out of her mind when she remembered that James had declined an invitation from Tessa due to him wanting to spend time with the Marauders.

James laughed and replied, "Why don't you just say no?"

"I don't want to be rude to him. I mean I could maybe spare him a few minutes at Hogsmeade, but I don't know. I wouldn't know how to say to him no,"

"That's easy just say no," He laughed again. "Evans, you need to learn to say no once in awhile,"

"I do say no, I say no all the time!" Lily replied turning pink.

"Sure you do, when was the last time you said no to someone?" James asked smirking.

"I said no yesterday to Marlene when she asked if I wanted some pudding yesterday at dinner," Lily replied flatly.

"I meant like actually declining someone's request, not some stupid pudding business,"

Lily thought about his insinuation for a moment, and blurted out "I said no to you plenty of times when you asked me out," Lily's eyes opened in horror, her mouth had opened on its own accord and her mind had allowed it to blurt out an insult to James.

James laughed tensely, "You're right, you have said no many times if I remember clearly,"

Lily winced and laughed awkwardly, "Look Jam..."

"I got to go! Bye Lily," James said abruptly. In a twirl of her face, James Potter had disappeared into thin air. Lily berated herself that night in her bed for being an idiot, she had possibly ruined their friendship by bringing up their past. Lily was furious at her stupid and thoughtless words; James must hate me now she thought to herself. She sighed and attempted to sleep, eventually she fell asleep.

The next morning as Lily walked out of the portrait hole with Marlene and Dorcas, she saw Amos Diggory waiting eagerly for her outside. He waved at her and ran over, "Lily! Have you made up your mind? Do you want to go? Do you?" He said loudly.

Lily's head began to spin; it was too early for loud voices. But Amos continued on with his rambling, pestering Lily with his obnoxious and loud voice. Lily began to open her mouth to respond but she was brushed past by a certain messy black haired boy, who didn't look back at her. Lily furious with the sudden turn of events, began to feel her face flush with anger.

"LOOK I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HOGSMEAD E WITH YOU, SO CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted loudly, so loudly in fact that every head turned around to see the commotion. Amos's face had turned a shade of white, he looked as if he were about to wet his pants from the sudden exclamation and fury of Lily Evans.

Lily sighed loudly and realised what she had done, she opened her mouth to apologize to Amos but he had scurried away before she could utter a "Sorry". Dejectedly she walked to Breakfast with Marlene and Dorcas, patting her shoulder and comforting her rash actions.

Later that day, Lily sat in the Library once again focusing on Transfiguration when she heard quiet talking surrounding her. She glanced away from her book, and noticed that students had begun to stare at her and she caught a 5 – th year saying "Poor Diggory, heard she hexed his mouth off to stop him from asking her out."

Lily sighed and pushed away the thoughts of hexing that 5 –th year's mouth off. James Potter walked into the library looking for a certain red head, he saw her sitting in the same spot they had sat yesterday looking flustered and upset. He walked over and sat next to her quietly; she glanced at him quickly and sighed.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked moving his face closer to hers.

"James, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. I've got Transfiguration to do, some 5 –th years are gossiping about me and Karma is going to get me back for berating Amos," Lily said dejectedly.

James laughed, "Lily, relax. Diggory is a git he was going around saying you had already accepted his invitation to Hogsmeade, but when you yelled at him in the corridor he concocted a rumour that you'd actually hex him."

Lily slumped in her chair and glanced at James, he looked amazing today she admitted to herself. She smiled at him her green eyes sparkling, "James, you're great. Did you know that?"

James smiled smugly, "I've been told that a few times,"

"No, really you're great. I don't even know why we're friends after what I said to you yesterday. I apologize for my stupid traitor mouth; honestly I never meant to say that. And when you left quickly and in the morning you just walked past me, I thought that you hated me! And I couldn't bear that, so I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're in my life and that you're great." Lily said smiling at James.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked.

Lily's eyes twinkled, "I thought you'd never ask, James Potter."

Karma struck that fateful Hogsmeade outing, Lily Evans fell into a mud puddle while walking with James Potter. However, she did receive a very lovely kiss by the end of that day. Lily Evans would die a horrific death from the excessive amount of Karma placed against her name, due to every declining no she had spoken to James Potter up to their Hogsmeade date. But she knew that what went around would definitely come around, and with James Potter by her side she would accept that inevitable fate of Karma.


End file.
